When the Bunny's Away
by Mr.Stavros
Summary: Jack and the now sixteen year old Jamie sneak into Bunnymunds warren the day after Easter, when the rabbit's always gone. Little do they know that this place has a few secrets that may be worth looking for... Good ol' male on male smut, M RATED FOR YAOI AND EXPLICIT CONTENT!


I wrote this a few weeks ago and held onto, debating wether to upload it or not. Finally I decided to upload it today, not having enough time to write a new chapter for my other story. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack poked his head out of the bushes to check for Bunnymund's presence in the rabbit's spring covered warren. He glanced right and left looking for any sign of the rabbit. As usual, this was one of the few days of the year that the Warren was left empty, the day after Easter. Bunny always felt a little stir crazy after spending so much of his time and effort painting eggs, and usually took the day after Easter to go any place else. Jack turned around to smirk at Jamie, "It's all clear kid." He said, speaking loudly now, rather than whispering as the two had done while sneaking into the garden.

Jamie rolled his eyes and smiled, "Great. You still haven't even explained why we're even here though."

Jack smirked, "I told you, I wanted to see this place when Bunny wasn't around. I never really get a good look at the place when he's here."

"Jack, you just want to be somewhere you aren't supposed to be." Jamie said with a laugh.

"Maybe it's that too," Jack said, his shoulders raising in a shrug, "Now come on!" Jack lept through the bushes, and Jamie followed closely behind. Jack flew through the air, taking in all the sights and smells of the Warren. Jamie took a seat against a tree, content with simply watching Jack gracefully glide through the air, cheering and laughing for quite a while, before he noticed Jamie sitting.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled to Jamie from a distance, before flying over to the tree that Jamie sat against. "Come on I have an idea!" Jack said enthusiastically, holding his hand out to Jamie who stood up, now the same height as Jack, and took the spirits hand. Almost immediately, Jack lifted the two of them off of the ground and several feet into the air, making his way towards the sparkling river of unnatural hues and colors, which Bunny used in the egg dyeing process. Jack landed on the ground, both of their feet just at the edge of the stream.

"What do you think this stuff is?" Jack asked Jamie curiously, kneeling down to look at the colorful liquid.

"I don't know..." The teen said curiously, "Bunny told me that it taste's sweet, but he made sure to add that he'd never drink the stuff again. He didn't say why though…"

Jack gazed into the shiny fluid curiously, wondering what sort of effects it could have that would make Bunnymund not want to try it again. Jack then, acting on impulse as usual, swiftly dipped both of his hands into the stream, and scooped out a handful of the stuff.

"Jack no-" Jamie started, but Jack had already sipped the liquid from his hands before he could finish.

Jack's eyes lit up as he swallowed, "Jamie, you've gotta try this stuff." He said excitedly, "It tastes so sweet, but it's so light at the same time…" Jack looked at the remnants of the liquid on his hands, wondering how it could taste like pure sugar, yet not make you feel sick.

"Jack, I don't think so…" Jamie said cautiously.

"Come on, what do you have to lose?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Bunny said-" Jamie started, before Jack cut him off.

"That rabbit loves to exaggerate, I'm sure he only got a bit of a stomach ache or something." Jack said, sure of himself, "Don't rabbits have weak digestive systems anyway?"

Jamie sighed, "Fine, only because I'm sure that you won't shut up about it if I don't." He smiled, as he dipped his hands into the runny liquid and cupped them together, quickly lifting them back up and bringing the liquid to his lips, taking a big gulp. "Wow, that's… really good." Jamie said, somewhat surprised. Jack simply smiled confidently at Jamie, dipping his hands back in to take another sip.

The two continued to drink the substance for several minuets, until both had downed almost a quart. Jamie wiped his hands on the grass, surprised to find that the liquid came off easily, despite being used to color eggs.

Jamie looked ahead of himself to the other side of the river, realizing that the colors had become more intense, and he looked around to see that the pinks and blues of the flowers popped out at him. "Jack," He tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Why does everything look so… weird?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Jamie before he too noticed the way everything had grown more vivid. Jack stood up, letting out an amazed laugh at the way he felt that he was now towering over the warren, despite being rather short and slender. Jack attempted to fly, but only made it a few feet off the ground before clumsily lowering himself back to earth, feeling as though the ground were moving away from underneath him.

"W-what do you think's in that stuff?" Jamie stuttered, seeing Jack's clumsiness.

"I don't know…" Jack said after a moment, "But I kinda like it."

Jamie laughed, looking at Jack and feeling as though he looked sightly different, despite not having changed any physical characteristics. Jack looked down to Jamie, noticing his staring and smirked at him. The spirit conjured a snowball in his right hands, having to put a bit more thought into it than he normally did, and launched it at Jamie before he could figure out what Jack was doing. Jamie gasped, before letting out a laugh and standing, clumsily charging at his friend. Jack was to busy laughing to notice this, and Jamie tackled him, knocking the two to the ground. The somewhat delusional pair rolled around playfully for a few moments, laughing loudly, each trying to pin the other down on the soft grass. To an onlooker, it would have been very obvious that the two were intoxicated. Finally Jamie found himself under the force of Jack's weight, both hands pinning his shoulders to the ground. The boys breathed heavily, their breathlessness not making mental functions any easier. Jack lost his balance rather quickly, collapsing on top of the slightly larger boy beneath him. This caused the two of them to notice several things. First, that Jamie had grown to be very warm, even for the physical activity the two had endured, the boy emitted a strangely high temperature. Second, both had, at some point during their strange game, gained an erection that could easily be felt through the thin layers of clothes that the two wore.

Both of them blushed, not daring to move, hoping that the other may have not noticed. They lay like that for a moment, both trying to think of what to do, but their thoughts were constantly being interrupted by a sort of need that neither had felt before. A desire for release which overpowered both of their better judgement. Jack lifted his head, meeting Jamie's gaze. Jamie stared at Jack, wide-eyed, overcome with arousal, and the desire to act on it.

"Jack…" Jamie whispered softly, before slamming his lips into the teen above him, amazed at the extreme contrast in temperature between the two's lips. Jack kept his eyes open, but didn't try to protest as Jamie lowered his head so that it rested on the ground again, seeming to pull Jack with him, almost magnetically. The kiss grew quickly intense, both boys not wanting to hold back in the least. Jamie ran his hands over Jack's still rather chilly body as their tongues wrestled. Jack ran his hands through Jamie's shaggy brown hair, as his body moved fluidly with Jamie's hands. Jack ground his concealed erection against the teen's thigh, gasps escaping from the two's lips at the sensation. Jack lifted his body from Jamie's, shuddering at the lack of warmth that he felt, before reaching down to the hem of Jamie's shorts to start pulling them off. Jamie promptly lifted his legs as Jack jerked the shorts and underwear from the boy's body hungrily, tossing them to the side. Jack lowered himself to run his hands along Jamie's thighs and not wasting any time, flicking his chilly tongue across the head of Jamie's fully erect member, which stood proudly at almost eight inches, huge for Jamie's age of sixteen. Jamie gasped and moaned at all the different sensations. Jack slipped the head of Jamie's erection between his lips, swirling his tongue around it, as Jamie threw his head back, and arched his body so that Jack went down a little further. Jack slowly lowered himself until he had about five inches in his mouth, the head of Jamie's erection pressing the back of his throat.

Jack started bobbing his head on the length that he could take, making Jamie sigh with ecstasy at the strange sensation of Jacks cold lips. Jack continued this motion for a moment, enjoying the taste of Jamie's precum, before he felt that he had to come up for air. He lifted himself off of Jamie, inhaling deeply, before moving his hands to the boys torso, causing Jamie to shiver. Jack pulled the tee-shirt that Jamie wore over his head, and tossed it in the direction of his other garments. Jack pinned Jamie's arms down once again, as he slid his tongue across the boys warm torso, causing Jamie to struggle, wanting desperately to touch Jack. Jack smirked as he listened to Jamie's moans and soft pouting at the fact that he was unable to move. Suddenly Jack released the grip from one of Jamie's biceps, moving his hand to the boy's torso, freezing the beads of sweat that ran over the boy's chest. Jamie cried out at the powerful sensation and Jack smirked contently at him.

"J-Jack," Jamie stuttered desperately, "Please, l-let me touch you." Jamie said with a pleading face. Jack wasn't about to object, his own body beginning to feel neglected. Both of them sat up with Jack now sitting on Jamie's lap. Jamie wasted no time removing Jack's hoodie, revealing his lean torso. The teen then pressed his lips to one of Jack's nipples causing Jack to jump at the powerful warmth around such a sensitive area. Jamie lightly nibbled on it as Jack threw his hands onto Jamie's back, latching on for support. Jamie then lifted his head slightly, looking up to admire Jack's face as the spirit's loud breaths echoed his own. Jamie then grabbed hold of the ends of Jack's pant legs, pulling them so that his legs were in the air. Jack blushed slightly from being in this strange position. Jack's tight pants came off slowly, audible moans escaping as the hem ran over his neglected erection. When Jamie finally wiggled them free from Jack's body, he tossed them somewhere behind him. Jamie quickly pulled Jack's body closer to his own, grinding their erections together. Both boys pressed closer to one another, still exhilarated by the contrast in body temperature. Jack put a finger in his mouth hastily, moving his hand around to slip it into his entrance, anxious to prepare himself for Jamie. Jack had no problem doing this, seeing that he had three hundred years of sexual experimentation as perpetration.

Jamie realized what the spirit was doing, promptly coating his own fingers in his mouth, and motioning for Jack to stop with a smirk. Jack obeyed, removing the digit from himself as Jamie reached around to slip his index finger in. Jamie was taken aback by the fact that Jack colder on the inside than out. Jack moaned as Jamie wiggled his finger around for a moment, before slipping a second one in, causing Jack to gasp. Jamie wiggled his fingers in the beckoning motion and his fingers brushed across the spot that caused Jack to cry out Jamie's name. Jamie gave a satisfied smile, before slipping another finger inside of Jack. Jack still didn't feel much pain, any that he would have felt would have been easily concealed by his strong arousal. Jack moved his fingers in and out of Jack's cold entrance, stretching him out as much as possible before taking all three out, and staring at Jack as the spirit quickly positioned himself over Jamie's erection. Jack lowered himself down, taking Jamie's hard member in his hand and lowering himself onto it. The boys nearly yelled in ecstasy as the tip of Jamie's fevered erection slipped into Jack's ice-cold entrance. Jack looked into Jamie's pleading eyes, smiling and placing a hand on the back of the boy's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss as the spirit slowly lowered himself further onto Jamie's member. The two moaned into each others mouths as Jack slid down the length of Jamie's erection, expecting to feel pain, but never experiencing anything other than pure pleasure, due to the substance he ingested seeming to numb him to any feelings besides bliss. Jack was more than halfway to the hilt when Jamie took hold of his hips, desperate to have a bit of control over the freezing cold ecstasy that was enveloping his erection. He continued to lower Jack onto himself, still locked in a passionate kiss with the spirit. The impatience that developed waiting to see how far Jack could go was the only negative thing the two felt. Everything else was pure pleasure from the strange meeting between hot and cold.

Both of the boys exhaled as Jack reached the hilt, somehow unable to feel any pain. "So… Cold…" Jamie sighed into Jack's ear. The two stayed that way for a moment before Jack began to raise himself back up. When he was almost to the head again, he slid back down swiftly, evoking cries of ecstasy from both of them. Jack continued moving up and down progressively quicker as Jamie's hips started to buck, desperate for more of the addictive chills that came over him the deeper in Jack he went. The two tried to stay in sync with each other as Jamie reached for Jack's six and a half-inch erection. Jack moaned Jamie's name as the warm hand wrapped around his member, pumping it at the same speed as Jamie's thrusts. The two lost control at some point though, unable to keep all of the movements so calculated when they were so hungry for release. Jamie's thrusts were rapid and desperate, making Jack scream in ecstasy.

"J-Jamie!" Jack gasped, feeling his orgasm approaching, "Ahhh…" Jack's entire body clenched up, and his grip on the backs of Jamie's shoulders tightened as streams of cold, white semen flew into the air, landing on Jamie's chest and stomach. Jamie moaned and continued pumping Jack's erection, his thrusts somehow becoming more rapid until finally his hips buckled when he pressed as deeply into Jack as he possibly could.

"Ahhh, God! Jack!" Jamie cried out as he released his hot seed into the deepest part of Jack, making Jack shudder. Jamie gripped onto the grass below as he climaxed, digging his fingers into the ground until he finished. The two gazed at each other for a moment, taking in long and deep breaths, before Jamie pulled out, causing Jack to feel empty from the lack of warmth inside him. Almost immediately, the two collapsed onto the ground in a mess of limbs, feeling completely spent, and totally exhausted. The sun hadn't even begun to set as the two fell asleep on the ground.

...

Jack's eyes flickered open, being the first to wake to the loud calls from a distance, "Ay! What are you nits doing here?!" Bunny called out to the two, rushing over before getting close enough to notice the position they were in and their lack of clothing. "Bloody hell! Put your damn trousers on!" The rabbit looked away, embarrassed. Jack shook Jamie awake, and stood to find his pants. The first thing Jack noticed was the nearly unbearable pain in his back side, letting out an audible gasp at the feeling. The memories of the previous day had become a bit hazy, as he tried to limp over to the bush that he saw his pants sat in, but he certainly remembered the gist of the encounter. He grabbed his pants from the strange plant, and struggled with his pain trying to put them on. "Why did you nongs come here to do your bloody banggin'?" The rabbit asked, embarrassed and confused.

Jack pulled the hem of his pants to his waist, and turned around to find his hoodie. "We didn't exactly plan on it when we got here." Jack said, a blush forming on his cheeks, "What exactly is that dye made of, Bunny? You coat children's eggs in something that does _that_?" Jack asked, a bit tauntingly.

Bunnymund realized what Jack was asking about, and turned to face the two, who were now fully dressed. "You nits drank some of the dye?" He asked, motioning to the river. Jack and Jamie nodded their heads, eliciting a laugh from the rabbit, "That stuff is supposed to give joy to the kids, it's a magic substance that makes their eyes glimmer when they look at it or smell it. It's fine to ingest too, but no more than a teaspoon or it starts to have a few… other effects." The bunny raised an eyebrow at the two.

"A-A teaspoon?!" Jamie piped up, remembering that the two must've drank just under half a gallon between the both of them.

"Yeah." The rabbit said with a chuckle, "How much did you two have?"

Jamie turned around to look at Jack who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Bunny simply laughed at the two, "Whatever, you two just get yourselves together and nick off, kay?" He said as he turned around to walk off.

Jamie turned around to look at Jack again, "So what do we do now?" Jamie asked, concerned about how Jack felt about the situation.

Jack thought curiously about what to say, before looking at Jamie with a sly smile, "I think we should sneak back in here later, but with some pitchers." Jamie let out a laugh, before smiling approvingly.

* * *

Reviews and critique are much appreciated! If you find a grammatical error, be afraid to not speak up.


End file.
